gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
8. November 2002 (PS2) 15. Mai 2003 (PC) November 2003 (Xbox) 6. Dezember 2012 (iOS und Android) 30. Januar 2013 (als PS2 Classic für PS3, digital) 5. Dezember 2015 (als PS2 Classic für PS4, digital) | Genre = Action, Third-Person-Shooter | Spielmodi = 1 Spieler | Plattform = Xbox, PC und Mac, PS2, PS3, PS4, iOS, Android | Einstufung = USK: 16, USK 18, PEGI: 18, App Store: 17 | Vorgänger = Grand Theft Auto III | Nachfolger = Grand Theft Auto Advance }}Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (kurz GTA: Vice City, GTA: VC und Vice City) ist das Prequel zu Grand Theft Auto III und das vierte Spiel der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie. Es wurde zunächst 2002 für die PlayStation 2, anschließend 2003 für den PC und die Xbox veröffentlicht. Das Spiel wurde in Deutschland indiziert, kurz darauf erschien eine entschärfte Version, die frei verkauft und beworben werden konnte. Zum zehnjährigen Jahrestag des Spiels veröffentlichte Rockstar Games am 6. Dezember 2012 eine Version für iOS und Android. Diese Ausgabe ist nur unzensiert erhältlich. Die ungekürzte Fassung für die Konsolen und PC war bis Oktober 2014 indiziert und wurde nach einer Neuprüfung ab 18 Jahren freigegeben. Am 5. Dezember 2015 wurde das Game als PS2 Classic für die PlayStation 4 im PSN-Store in 1080p sowie mit Trophäen und PlayStation-4-Features wie Remote Play, Streaming und Share Play veröffentlicht. Auch dieses Spiel war kommerziell sehr erfolgreich. Bis jetzt wurde es weltweit mehr als 20 Millionen Mal verkauft . Die Grafik hat sich zum Vorgänger nur leicht verändert. Das Spiel versetzt den Spieler in die 80er-Jahre mit deren modischen Erscheinungen: Musik, Neonfarben (besonders bei Gebäuden zur nächtlichen Beleuchtung), Kleidung, Computer in frühen Entwicklungsstadien, politische und gesellschaftliche Zustände. Handlung Die Handlung spielt im Jahre 1986. Der Spieler schlüpft in diesem Spiel in die Rolle des grünblaue Hawaii-Hemden tragenden Tommy Vercetti. Frisch aus dem Knast entlassen, wird er im Zuge der Wiedereingliederung in die Forelli-Familie (mit Sitz in Liberty City) durch Boss Sonny Forelli nach Vice City geschickt, um dort einen Drogendeal zu überwachen. Eine Gruppe von getarnten Unbekannten überfällt das Geschehen und verschwindet, nachdem einige Beteiligte (Harry, Lee und Victor Vance) erschossen wurden, mit dem Geld und den Drogen. Tommy entkommt der Schießerei und informiert Sonny über den Vorfall, der Tommy dann beauftragt, das Diebesgut zurückzugewinnen. Der Spieler durchlebt nun, wie sich Tommy Vercetti von einem kleinen Laufburschen zum Drahtzieher in Vice City entwickelt. Dabei entwickelt er durch das Erfüllen einer Menge vielseitiger Aufträge ein kleines, wachsendes Verbrecherkartell, dem es an nichts fehlt: Von Drogen- und Waffenhandel, Prostitution, Auftragsmord, Schutzgelderpressung bis hin zu Geldfälschung reichen Tommys Betätigungsfelder. Durch sein eigenständiges Handeln macht er jedoch Sonny auf sich aufmerksam, der Aktivitäten auf eigene Faust nicht toleriert. Die Story weist in einigen Punkten Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Film „ “ auf. Sowohl im Film als auch im Spiel gelingt einem unbedeutenden Mann der Aufstieg innerhalb einer Verbrecherorganisation und letztlich die Übernahme dieser. Allerdings endet das Spiel an diesem Punkt und bietet somit ein Happy End, während der Film zusätzlich den Fall der Hauptfigur zeigt. Die letzte Mission in Vice City entspricht somit auch der letzten Szene des Films, in der die Villa von feindlichen Gangstern gestürmt wird. Dabei ist es selbstverständlich Aufgabe des Spielers, den Angriff zu überleben. Da beide Handlungen in den 80ern in Miami (bzw. einer an Miami angelehnten Stadt) spielen, sind die Handlungen im Drogen-Milieu der Kubaner und Kolumbianer platziert. Die große Villa in Vice City ist der Villa im Film nachgebildet. Sie enthält die große Empfangshalle sowie das Arbeitsbüro von Tony Montana mit den Überwachungsmonitoren. Außerdem gibt es in Vice City ein Apartment mit einer Kettensäge und einem blutverschmierten Badezimmer, das eine Anspielung auf die Kettensägen-Szene des Films ist. Das optische Erscheinungsbild der Stadt sowie einige andere Details sind der Serie „ “ nachempfunden worden. So ähnelt beispielsweise die Figur Lance Vance dem Miami-Vice-Charakter Ricardo Tubbs, Lances Synchronstimme leiht selbiger Schauspieler . Einige Missionen, die Drogen- und Waffenhandel oder Bandenkriege zum Inhalt haben, lassen sich ebenfalls mit einigen Miami-Vice-Episoden vergleichen. Weitere Stars liehen Figuren in Vice City ihre Stimme. (Steve Scott), (Avery Carrington) und auch Serienlegende (Mitch Baker), dessen die fiktive Figur auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Stimmengeber hat. Spielprinzip Als Neuerung zu GTA III können Immobilien erworben werden, für die der Spieler später auch Aufträge erfüllen kann. Sind alle Aufträge einer Immobilie geschafft, wirft diese regelmäßig ein Schutzgeld ab. Außerdem kann in einer Immobilie das Spiel gespeichert werden, was eine Verbesserung zu GTA III darstellt. In GTA III existierte pro Insel nur ein Speicherpunkt und dies bewirkte, dass der Spieler längere Fahrten zu den Missionen in Kauf nehmen musste. Je nach Preislage verfügt die Immobilie über eine oder mehrere Garagen, in denen der Spieler seine Fahrzeuge parken kann. Diese sind dann nach einem Neustart des Spieles weiter verfügbar. Eine weitere Neuheit ist die Möglichkeit, sich im Spiel umzuziehen. Das bleibt jedoch auf festgelegte Kleidungskombinationen beschränkt (zum Beispiel Jeans mit Hawaii-Hemd, Golf-Kleidung, Anzug und weitere). Dies führt dazu, dass das Fahndungslevel (höchstens zwei Fahndungssterne) wieder auf null reduziert wird. In Vice City gibt es natürlich auch Nebenmissionen, wie zum Beispiel Sanitäter-, Feuerwehr-, Taxifahrer-, Top-Fun-Missionen usw. Diese sind für die 100 Prozent nötig. Wenn man diese Missionen schafft, kriegt man erstens Geld und dann noch oft eine andere Belohnung, wie zum Beispiel bei Absolvierung des Schießstands die Fähigkeit, nie nachladen zu müssen, und nach den Sanitäter-Missionen kann man so lange sprinten, wie man will. Wenn man das Spiel zu 100 Prozent durchgespielt hat, wird der maximale Wert für die Gesundheit und die Schutzweste von 100 auf 150 Punkte erhöht, Munition, die verschossen wird, wird nicht vom Vorrat abgezogen, sondern dazu addiert, und man erhält das Frankie-T-Shirt. Spielwelt miniatur|Das Logo von Vice City Die Spielwelt besteht aus der fiktiven US-amerikanischen Großstadt Vice City der 80er Jahre, in der unter anderem Hotels, Bars und Strände die Hauptmerkmale sind. Es ist nicht übersehbar, dass der Stadt Miami als Vorbild diente. Die Hälfte der Spielwelt ist schon zu Beginn des Spieles begehbar, jedoch sind die Brücken zum zweiten Teil von Vice City wegen einer Sturmwarnung gesperrt, sodass der Weg zur anderen Insel erst nach einigen Missionen frei wird. Gegliedert ist die Stadt in zwei große Inseln, zwischen denen mehrere kleinere bewohnte Inseln liegen. Starfish Island ist das Villenviertel der Schönen und Reichen, das eine Anspielung auf darstellt. Prawn Island ist eine heruntergekommene Insel mit einer Filmfabrik und Villenruinen, in denen sich Bandentreffpunkte gebildet haben. Drei weitere Inseln bilden den Golfplatz Leaf Links. Trotz der vielen Details ist die Spielwelt kleiner als die von San Andreas und Liberty City in nachfolgenden Teilen. Banden Innerhalb Vice Citys bestehen verschiedene Banden, die sich alle auf ihre eigene Weise im Fake-Miami (Vice City) etabliert haben. Streng gesehen gibt es neun Banden, aber im Grunde darf man nur sechs als „richtige“ Bande bezeichnen. Im Norden vom Vice City Mainland, also der westlichen Insel, haben die Biker ihren Bezirk in Downtown. Sie waren Jahre zuvor besser in der Stadt vertreten, sind aber zwischen 1984 und 1986 extrem geschwächt worden. Einen weiter südlich haben die Haitianer ihr Revier, die zwischen ’84 und ’86 entstanden sind, nachdem die Vice-City-Stories-Cholos in Vice City zu Nichte gemacht wurden. Der direkte Gegner des Haitianers ist der Kubaner. Der Machtkampf zwischen beiden Banden führte immer wieder zu großen Blutbädern. Vice Beach (östliche Insel) wird nur von einer Bande „kontrolliert“, und zwar von den Möchtegerngangstern. Diese schwirren aber nur beim Einkaufszentrum rum. Sie gibt es auch erst seit Kurzem in Vice City. Ferner gibt es noch Ricardo Diaz’ Bande. Diaz ist ein Drogenbaron, der einer der mächtigsten Männer in Vice City ist, bis er von Tommy Vercetti und Lance Vance getötet wird. Seine Bande ist nur auf Starfish Island zu finden und auch da nur auf dem Grundstück rund um seine „(Scarface-)Villa“. Als letzte „richtige“ Bande sei Vercettis eigene Bande zu erwähnen. Sie entsteht im Laufe der Vice-City-Handlung. Sie dient ausschließlich dazu, um Vercetti-Geschäftsimmobilien zu kaufen, also: die Bootswerft, die Cherry-Popper-Eiscremefabrik, Sunshine Autos, die Vice-City-Druckereibetriebe und der Pole Position Club. Beim Malibu Club sind sie nicht zu finden. Des Weiteren gibt es noch die Sicherheitsbeamten, die Golfer und die Soldaten. Während die Army und die Frauen und Männer „Rudeltiere“ sind, stehen Sicherheitsleute meist alleine rum und bekämpfen auf Starfish Island, beim Escobar International Airport und beim North-Point-Einkaufszentrum das Verbrechen; meist das Verbrechen in Form von Möchtegerngangstern oder Tommy Vercetti, ferner werden Passanten attackiert. Die Golfer können zwar auch gewalttätig werden, aber nur dann, wenn der Spieler sie angreift. Die Soldaten hingegen schießen in der Fort Baxter Air Base immer freundlich los, wenn sie den Spieler nur riechen. Allerdings nur dann, wenn Tommy Vercetti nicht die auf der östlichen Insel zu erhaltene Polizeiuniform trägt. Sollte Tommy jedoch einen der Soldaten angreifen, hilft ihm auch die Uniform nicht mehr. Fahrzeuge Zu den bisherigen Fortbewegungsmitteln in Grand Theft Auto III kommen noch Hubschrauber, ein Wasserflugzeug und Motorräder hinzu. Letztere bieten den Vorteil, dass der Spieler besser Verfolgern entkommen kann und dass während der Fahrt nach vorne geschossen werden kann. Der Nachteil ist, dass der Spieler sehr leicht stürzt. Die Anzahl der Automodelle steigt auf 70. Im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger und Nachfolger existieren jedoch keine Schienenfahrzeuge. Auf dem Militärgelände kann zudem auch ein Militärkampfhubschrauber gefunden werden. Im Gegensatz zu dem Vorgänger und dem Nachfolger sinken Boote auch, nachdem sie explodiert sind. Musik Wie schon in den Vorgängern setzt sich der Soundtrack des Spiels aus verschiedenen Radiosendern zusammen, die Lieder aus den 80ern spielen: * Flash FM (Pop): unter anderem Hall & Oates, Michael Jackson, Bryan Adams, Talk Talk; moderiert von DJ Toni * K-Chat (Talk): mit DJ Amy Sheckenhausen * V-Rock (Rock, Heavy Metal): zum Beispiel Mötley Crüe, Slayer, Megadeth, Anthrax, Ozzy Osbourne, Iron Maiden, Judas Priest; Moderator: Lazlow Jones * Wave 103 (Pop, New Wave): unter anderem Frankie Goes To Hollywood, Blondie, Nena, Spandau Ballet; DJ: Adam First * Emotion 98.3 (Balladen): unter anderem Foreigner, REO Speedwagon, Cutting Crew, Toto, Jan Hammer; moderiert von Fernando Martinez * Wildstyle Pirate Radio (Electro Funk, Hip-Hop): zum Beispiel Afrika Bambaataa, Run DMC, Whodini, Grandmaster Flash; mit Mister Magic * Fever 105 (Soul, R&B): zum Beispiel Whispers, Pointer Sisters, Rick James, Michael Jackson, Kool & The Gang; DJ: Oliver „Ladykiller“ Biscuit * Radio Espantoso (Latin Jazz): unter anderem Deodato, Mongo Santamaría, Irakere, Tito Puente; Moderator: Pepe * VCPR: Vice City Public Radio (Talk): mit Maurice Chavez Außerdem können in der PC- und Xbox-Version, wie schon in GTA III, eigene Audio-Dateien ins Spiel eingebunden werden. Der Soundtrack ist auch käuflich zu erwerben. Dabei können einzelne „Radiosender“ in Form einer Audio-CD gekauft werden, oder alle „Sender“ als Paket. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 10th Anniversary miniatur|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 10th Anniversary Ende 2012 feierte Rockstar Games das zehnjährige Jubiläum von Vice City. Dazu planten die Entwickler, eine neue Ausgabe des Spiels für iOS, Android und Kindle zu veröffentlichen. Am 22. November 2012 erschien ein Trailer für diese Version. Am 6. Dezember 2012 erschien für iOS und Android eine Umsetzung des Spiels. Auf Grund eines Programmierfehlers wurde für Android die Version wieder aus dem Google Play Store entfernt. Der neue Veröffentlichungstermin wurde für die Kalenderwoche 50 angesetzt. Die Version ist dem Original sehr ähnlich. Lediglich die Steuerung wurde angepasst und die Grafik leicht verbessert. Zudem gibt es wohl auch noch neue limitierte Merchandising-Produkte, die über das „Rockstar Games Warehouse“ erhältlich sein werden, sowie brandneues und noch nie veröffentlichtes Material zum Spiel. Titelbilder Vice City Cover 1.jpg|PC-Hülle Vice City Cover 3.jpg|PlayStation-2-Hülle Vice City Cover 2.jpg|Xbox-Hülle as.png|Das Titelbild für die iOS-Version Zensur Anmerkung: Die 10th-Anniverary-Version von Grand Theft Auto Vice City ist nicht zensiert. Deutsche Version Wie schon GTA III, erschien auch GTA Vice City als zensierte Version in Deutschland. Es fehlt die Blutdarstellung, Körperteile können nicht abgetrennt werden, Passanten hinterlassen nach ihrem Tod keine Geldbündel, die Missionen Chaos-City und Schmutzige Methoden wurden komplett entfernt und man kann nicht mehr auf am Boden liegende Passanten und Gegner eintreten. Des Weiteren fehlen wieder sämtliche Rampages. Jedoch gibt es auch diesmal in der PlayStation-2-Version eine Möglichkeit, die Zensuren rückgängig zu machen: Man muss unter den PlayStation-2-Einstellungen die Sprache auf Englisch, die Zeitzone auf London und die Spracheinstellung von Vice City im Hauptmenü auf Englisch abändern. Achtung: Dies funktioniert nur in der deutschen Erstauflage, die indiziert ist. Erkennen kann man die Erstauflage am Symbol mit der Aufschrift „geeignet ab 16 Jahren“ auf der Vorderseite des Covers. Australische Version Auch für Australien musste Vice City zensiert werden. Der störende Inhalt war, wie schon in GTA III, die Möglichkeit, Prostituierte in seinem Wagen auf zu nehmen und dann für einen gewissen Betrag ihre Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es wurde eine extra für Australien zensierte Version, in der dieses Feature entfernt wurde, veröffentlicht. Videos Datei:GTA Vice City - Main Theme Datei:GTA Vice City Modern English - "I Melt with You" Datei:GTA Vice City Los Super Seven - "Compay Gato" Datei:GTA Vice City Al Di Meola - "Ritmo De La Noche" Datei:GTA Vice City Big Country - "In a Big Country" Datei:GTA Vice City Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" PS2 Datei:GTA Vice City Whodini - "The Freaks Come Out at Night" Datei:GTA Vice City Blue Öyster Cult - "Burnin' for You" Datei:GTA Vice City - Full soundtrack Part 1 Datei:GTA Vice City - Full soundtrack Part 2 Datei:GTA Vice City - Full soundtrack Part 3 (Rev. 2) Siehe auch * 100-Prozent-Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Vice City Charaktere * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Weblinks * * Offizielle Vice-City-Website Einzelnachweise en:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fi:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City fr:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City it:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ja:グランド・セフト・オート・バイスシティ nl:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City no:Grand Theft Auto: vice city pl:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City pt:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ro:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ru:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City tr:Grand Theft Auto:Vice City hu:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Spiele